Killer JK (part 1)
by wulancho95
Summary: "Ia tak lebih hanya sebagai mesin pembunuh" Killer JK inspired by jung kkuu at twitter. [Taekook. Vkook. BTS. Collab Project with Glowrie] You can check part 2 on Glowrie account


_13 Januari 2017_ _…_

" _Breaking news hari ini, Kim Namjoon, pengusaha muda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun ditemukan tewas didalam kamar apartemen mewahnya dengan kepala yang hancur…"_

Pip–

Ia, Pemuda rupawan di tengah ruangan itu menyeringai, "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, sayang," ujarnya sembari mengecup punggung tangan yang masih beraroma anyir dari sosok lain yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

 _ **A collaboration project of Wulancho95 n' Glowrie**_

 **Title : KillerJK** **(Chapt 1)**

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Yaoi**_ _ **! Typo's, O**_ _ **O**_ _ **C, crime, tragedy, gore, killer!AU**_

 _ **Rated : M (for violence content)**_

 _ **Type :**_ _ **Two-Shoot**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to God, family and agency**_

 _ **Inspired by**_ _ **#**_ _ **킬러**_ _ **JK in twitter, original plot belong to jung_kkuu**_

 _ **a/n : perhatikan tanggal, serta tempat kejadian…**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

.

.

 _Moscow, Rusia - Seven Years ago, 2010…_

Pukul dua pagi, Kim Taehyung berjalan keluar dari bar yang sejak beberapa jam lalu dikunjunginya, tanpa terhuyung, meskipun ia menghabiskan lebih dari tiga botol alkohol di dalam sana. Ia menghentikan langkah, ketika netranya mendapati seorang bocah sedang duduk memeluk lutut disamping tong sampah yang telah penuh dan beraroma busuk. Beberapa kali binatang pengerat melintas, namun bocah itu tetap bergeming. Lampu penerangan yang berpendar samar diatas bocah itu, menyembunyikan sosoknya dengan baik, namun Taehyung masih mampu melihat kaos putih yang berlumuran lumpur, tanah, serta cairan merah pekat yang mulai mengering.

Taehyung masih berdiri di sana, memperhatikan sosok itu dengan tatapan setajam elangnya, sebelum perlahan mendekat. "Hei." Sapa Taehyung yang membuat sosok itu mendongak sesaat sebelum kembali menunduk, memilih mengabaikan eksistensi Taehyung.

"Berapa?"

Bocah itu mendongak, masih mempertahankan tatapan datar ke arah Taehyung yang berdiri didepannya -dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ dan kemeja biru yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku- "Berapa umurmu?" tanya Taehyung lagi tanpa menyembunyikan binar penasaran di manik kelamnya, kemudian ia menelengkan kepala. "Dan berapa yang kau bunuh, bocah?"

Sejenak bocah itu melebarkan mata, sebelum tatapannya berubah datar kembali, namun tangannya mengerat pada celana di bagian lututnya. Pemuda dihadapannya menyeringai penuh arti. Taehyung mungkin remaja delapan belas tahun yang masih menginjak kelas dua menengah keatas. Namun, ia telah terdidik menjadi pewaris jaringan mafia terbesar di Rusia. Dan ia tahu benar, bocah yang meringkuk dihadapannya ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan di masa depan.

"Lima." Seringai Taehyung tampak semakin lebar, binar kejam di matanya kian tampak. "Lima yang ku bunuh dan lima yang ku biarkan sekarat."

Taehyung tergelak, mengejutkan eksistensi binatang-binatang malam yang berada di sekitar mereka. Sebelum kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya pada bocah itu. Tersenyum penuh arti pada bocah rupawan itu. "Biarkan aku menyelamatkan hidupmu dan aku menjadi hidupmu." bisiknya lirih namun tegas.

Dan ia, bocah itu memilih menyambutnya.

.

.

.

 _ **JK**_

.

.

.

 _Moscow, 2017_

"Jungkook- _ah_." Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah ketika sebuah suara memanggil dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik kemudian membungkuk singkat sebelum mematri netra kelamnya pada sosok pria paruh baya itu. "Tawaran kami masih berlaku."

Jungkook, pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum kemudian menggeleng. "Benarkah?" Kembali Jungkook hanya menjawabnya dengan isyarat, sebuah gelengan kepala. "Baiklah," desah pria itu. "Tetapi, aku sungguh berharap kau akan mengambil beasiswa _harvard_ itu. Kau salah satu siswa kebanggaan sekolah ini, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Jungkook menanggapi dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Baik, berhati-hatilah." Sang pria tua menepuk bahu Jungkook singkat, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu.

Jungkook masih mematri senyumannya, membungkuk sejenak hingga sang pria tua berbelok di ujung koridor. Kemudian, ekspresinya kembali datar.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Jungkook sangat lirih saat membuka pintu depan sebuah mansion mewah bergaya victoria itu. Jungkook mengangguk ketika seorang pelayan menyambutnya, pun ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, menyusuri beberapa lemari dengan benda-benda antik bernilai seni tinggi, serta lukisan-lukisan mahal karya pelukis ternama dunia yang menggantung, menghiasi dinding-dinding bangunan itu. Jungkook berhenti tepat di hadapan seorang pemuda rupawan bertubuh tegap yang berdiri di bawah tangga tengah, menunggunya.

"Kau pulang," Jungkook mengangguk. "Ganti bajumu, dan temui aku di ruang latihan."

Pun Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "Baik, V."

.

.

Jeon Jungkook, siapa yang mengira jika bocah manis berusia sepuluh tahun yang Taehyung temukan di dekat tong sampah itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Tentu saja, semua tak lepas dari pengaruh seorang Kim Taehyung dan seluruh latihan berbahayanya. Seperti saat ini, Jungkook sedang menggenggam _Beretta 92_ di kedua tangannya, sementara netranya berkonsentrasi pada sasaran yang berada beberapa meter di depan sana. Tubuh terlatihnya hanya di balut kaos tipis berwarna putih serta celana panjang yang menggantung malas di pinggangnya.

"Tidak, tegakkan tubuhmu, JK!"

Sebuah lecutan terdengar, Jungkook hanya mendesis, tubuhnya sedikit oleng ketika punggungnya terasa perih karena koyak di kulitnya yang semakin bertambah. Namun, ia tetap bergeming, memilih untuk terus menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tembak!"

 _ **DOR**_

 _ **DOR**_

Dua kali suara tembakan, "Ulangi," kembali perih terasa di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia yakin jika punggungnya kini penuh dengan luka memanjang bekas cambukan, namun ia memilih untuk kembali menggenggam erat senjata di tangannya, kemudian menembakkan tiga peluru lagi ke arah papan sasaran di depannya.

Keringatnya menetes di pelipis ketika seseorang memeriksa hasil tembakannya di kejauhan. Bohong jika Jungkook tak ketakutan, dan semakin ketakutan ketika ia tak mendengar apa-apa dari pria yang masih berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Jungkook."

Tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, punggungnya menempel erat pada dada pria dominan di belakangnya, kemudian sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari leher jenjangnya, nyaris mencekiknya. "Kau tahu sayang, kau menyia-nyiakan peluru milikku," Jungkook meremang. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa beku. "Berapa isi senjata itu JK?"

"Enam." jawab Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan getar di dalam nada suaranya.

"Dan berapa yang telah kau gunakan?"

"L-lima, V."

"Seharusnya kau lebih bijak."

Jungkook bergeming, enggan menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih dihujami berpuluh-puluh cambukan di bagian belakang tubuhnya, daripada mendengarkan sebuah suara dingin dan berbahaya dari pria yang kini membelai lengannya lembut kemudian menanamkan sebuah kecupan di belakang telinganya. Pun Jungkook tetap bergeming ketika pria itu mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang senjata yang tersisa satu peluru di dalamnya. Mengarahkannya pada papan sasaran di depan mereka. "Aku ingin satu peluru hanya untuk satu nyawa JK."

 _ **DOR**_

Sebuah tembakan kembali terdengar. Tembakan yang tepat menuju tepat di tengah papan sasaran.

.

.

Nyaris delapan tahun, Jungkook tinggal bersama dengan pria itu, namun ia masih tak memahami apa yang dipikirkan seorang V yang bernama asli Kim Taehyung. Yang Jungkook tahu, Taehyung merupakan pria yang menyelamatkannya, ia begitu mengagumi sosok Taehyung. Orang-orang disekitarnya berkata Taehyung merupakan orang yang berbahaya, namun, bagi Jungkook, Taehyung adalah seorang dewa. Dewa yang menjeratnya hingga ia tak ingin terlepas dari belenggunya dan merelakan dirinya selalu berada di bawah kuasa Taehyung. Meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhan. Meskipun hidupnya berada tepat dibawah kaki Taehyung.

Sejak kecil, Jungkook tak pernah mengenal orang tuanya. Yang ia tahu, ia telah dibuang, tak diinginkan. Bahkan seluruh penghuni panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal dulu begitu tak menginginkannya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari sana meskipun beberapa nyawa taruhannya. Tidak masalah bagi Jungkook kecil saat itu, karena Jungkook hanya ingin bebas. Ia lebih memilih mati membusuk di jalanan, daripada mati karena siksaan. Jadi ketika ia bertemu dengan Taehyung malam itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan merelakan seluruh hidupnya untuk Taehyung. Bagaimanapun Taehyung memperlakukannya. Bagaimanapun Taehyung menghukumnya ketika ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan.

Karena Kim Taehyung benar-benar menyelamatkan hidupnya dan benar-benar menjadi hidupnya.

Pun begitu ketika Taehyung turun tangan untuk mengajarinya menembak, beberapa bela diri bahkan menggunakan pedang. Orang bilang jika Taehyung bukan tipikal seseorang yang akan turun tangan untuk mengajari orang lain. Sehingga Jungkook merasa menjadi seseorang yang istimewa karena Taehyung meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk Jungkook. Jadi, ketika Taehyung yang marah dan menghukum dirinya, Jungkook akan dengan senang hati menerima semua itu. Asalkan Taehyung tetap bersamanya.

Dan tentu saja itu berakibat pada dirinya. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, menyentuhnya bahkan seujung kuku pun, serta tak ada yang berani menolak keberadaannya. Karena ketika hal itu terjadi maka Taehyung akan senang hati membunuh orang itu. Kendatipun Jungkook tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia rela semua menjauh darinya, karena ia hanya butuh Taehyung di sisinya.

"Kau berharga," ujar Taehyung saat itu padanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa kau, JK? Aku takkan bisa melenyapkan musuh-musuhku tanpa dirimu." Jungkook cukup pintar untuk menyadari ia hanyalah sebuah alat. Alat pembunuh mengerikan yang diciptakan Taehyung. Namun begitu, Jungkook tak pernah keberatan. Karena perintah Taehyung merupakan titah absolut bagi dirinya. Tak terbantahkan.

.

.

 _ **JK**_

.

.

Jungkook bergeming, ia menatap datar pada cermin yang berada di kamarnya ketika seseorang mengoleskan krim penghilang nyeri pada luka sayatan di punggungnya. Netranya terpatri pada pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat dingin. "Selesai."

Jungkook hanya menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan dari pemuda dibelakangnya, kemudian mengenakan kemeja putih yang berada tersampir di sandaran kursi. "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, bocah."

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih, Yoongi _Hyung_."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya pada pemuda bersurai keemasan yang kini berdiri bersandar pada bingkai jendela kamarnya. "Terima kasih, Yoongi _hyung_ ," ulang Jungkook.

Pemuda yang lebih tua mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tidak bosan dengan kehidupanmu, Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gemerlap cahaya kota yang terlihat jelas dari kamar Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bergeming, enggan menanggapi. Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoongi saat Taehyung membawanya ke _mansion_. Hanya Yoongi yang diberikan ijin untuk mendekati Jungkook. Pemuda itu tak tahu apa hubungan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Namun, Taehyung tampak begitu percaya pada pemuda pucat itu. "Aku bosan." ujar Yoongi.

"Mengapa? Bukankah menyenangkan bersama _master_?"

Yoongi berdecih, "Mengapa kau begitu mengangungkannya? Ia tak lebih dari seorang bocah manja."

"Karena _master_ adalah segalanya."

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ya, _master_ adalah segalanya. Bahkan seluruh nyawa kita bergantung pada belas kasih sang _master_ , bukan begitu Jungkook- _ah_?"

Kembali Jungkook hanya bergeming. Ia membenarkan seluruh ucapan Yoongi. "Bersiaplah," kembali suara Yoongi menyadarkannya. "Setelah ini V akan menemuimu." Jungkook menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

.

.

 _ **JK**_

.

.

Jungkook masih berdiri di hadapan cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok tegap penuh dominasi berbalut kemeja hitam yang dilipat hingga siku. "JK."

"Ya, V."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak. Aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Kau mengamati pantulanmu sendiri di depan kaca, sayang?" Jungkook berbalik menghadap sang _master_ yang berdiri arogan di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di balik saku celana. Jungkook tak menjawab, pun Taehyung tak terlalu ambil pusing, memilih untuk tak terlalu perduli. Pria itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di salam kamar itu. "Hari ini, aku akan memberikan tugas pertama untukmu, dan ku harap kau tak gagal Jungkook."

Jungkook hanya terdiam saat mendengar perintah Taehyung. Menunggu siapa nama yang akan menjadi target pertamanya untuk dihabisi. Ini saatnya, ini saatnya ia menjadi berguna bagi Kim Taehyung.

"Kim Namjoon." Netra Jungkook teralih pada beberapa lembar foto di meja yang dilemparkan Taehyung. Jungkook memungut salah satunya, membalik lembaran itu, dan menemukan beberapa identitas pria di foto itu.

 _ **Code : JK01**_

 _ **Target : Namjoon Kim**_

 _ **Age : 30**_

 _ **Job : CEO of KN's company**_

"Aku ingin kau membunuhnya, JK. Bunuh dengan cepat hingga ia bahkan tak mampu berteriak ataupun mengerang kesakitan."

"Baik, V." Jungkook mengangguk pelan sambil mengantongi salah satu foto yang ia pegang.

"Yoongi akan mengantarmu kali ini, tetapi ia takkan ikut campur. Kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau layak dan aku tak salah telah percaya padamu," Jungkook kembali mengangguk, "Dan JK, pakai ini." Jungkook menerima sebuah topeng kelinci putih dari tangan Taehyung.

"Itu untukmu."

"Mengapa kelinci?"

"Karena aku suka. Kau tidak suka?" Jungkook berjengit, itu sebuah pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan. Maka, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak, aku akan memakainya, apapun permintaanmu akan aku lakukan, V."

Taehyung berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang memakai topeng itu. Kemudian membelai helaian raven Jungkook dengan lembut. "Good _boy_ ," ujarnya. "Ingat ini Jungkook, jangan tinggalkan bukti apapun, dan kembalilah dengan selamat. Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk mengurusmu yang terluka." Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya mengangguk sembari dalam hati berjanji, bahwa ia akan kembali. Kembali pada sang master. Kim Taehyung.

.

.

 _ **JK**_

.

.

"Topeng itu menggelikan," Jungkook yang sedang membelai topeng kelinci pemberian Taehyung, bak benda berharga, sebelum menoleh pada sang lawan bicara. Pada pemuda bersurai keemasan di sampingnya. "Selera Kim Taehyung memang sangat aneh." decihnya. Jungkook telah terbiasa ketika pemuda itu menyebutkan nama asli sang _master_. Memang hanya Yoongi yang diperbolehkan untuk memanggil Taehyung dengan nama aslinya.

"Ini bagus."

"Ya, ya, ya bocah. Bukankah semuanya terlihat bagus untukmu, jika Taehyung yang memberikannya untukmu?" Kemudian hening, ketika Yoongi memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada jalanan Moscow. "Aku akan membawamu ke apartemen Kim Namjoon. Kau bisa masuk melalui _lift_ , dan keluarlah melalui tangga darurat. Jung Hoseok akan mengacaukan sistem cctv dalam gedung itu. Kau mengerti?" Jungkook mengangguk. Yoongi menghentikan mobil mereka di salah satu gang sempit yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen itu. "Turunlah, dan aku hanya memberimu waktu lima belas menit."

Jungkook melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya, menutupi _baretta_ yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya dengan kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju lobi apartemen. Ia mengangguk pada beberapa _security_ di sana, sebelum kemudian segera berjalan dengan tergesa menuju _lift_ , memakai topeng kelincinya dalam perjalanan menuju kamar berplakat 1209 itu. Menuju kamar sang target, Kim Namjoon, yang mungkin malam ini tak tahu jika dewa kematian mengincar nyawanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdecih. Darah Kim Namjoon mengotori kaos putih yang ia pakai dan bahkan topeng kelincinya. Sebenarnya Namjoon memberikan perlawanan sehingga tubuh mereka harus bergulat sebentar sebelum senjata tanpa suara milik Jungkook menembak kepala Kim Namjoon dan membuat darahnya terciprat kemana-mana.

Jungkook menyeringai. Menatap tubuh korbannya yang telah tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Aliran darah mulai mengalir dari belakang kepala Namjoon yang sudah retak karena setelah menembaknya dengan pistol, Jungkook menancapkan pisau beberapa kali ke tengkorak Kim Namjoon yang kemudian menguarkan bau amis yang membuat Jungkook semakin melebarkan seringaian. Dia suka tugasnya berhasil. Dan dia lebih suka saat Taehyung mengetahui tugasnya telah berhasil.

Langkah kaki Jungkook tergesa saat menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Ini pukul dua malam dan Jungkook yakin, hampir semua penghuni apartemen ini telah mengarungi mimpi masing-masing. Tapi ia masih harus tetap waspada atau dia akan membunuh siapapun juga yang akan melihatnya.

Yoongi berjengit pelan ketika pintu mobilnya ditutup dengan kasar oleh pemuda yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"Kau oke?" tanya Yoongi sambil memindai penampilan Jungkook yang saat ini telah jauh dari kata bersih.

Jungkook mengangguk. Melepaskan topeng kelinci dan sarung tangan yang ia pakai. Sedikit menggeram karena melihat banyaknya darah pada benda pemberian Taehyung itu. Jungkook masih menolerir jika darah itu hanya mengenai tubuhnya, tapi ia tak suka jika topeng dari V ikut terciprat.

Yoongi menghela napas. Mencoba untuk tidak menyepak kepala Jungkook karena tentu saja Yoongi tahu, pemuda itu lebih mengkhawatirkan topeng kelinci menggelikan itu dibanding nyawanya sendiri. "Kita pulang." ucap Yoongi akhirnya lebih memilih untuk tak menanggapi kekhawatiran tak masuk akal milik Jungkook.

.

.

 _ **JK**_

.

.

"Nilaimu sempurna Jungkook-ah, lagi."

Jungkook menerima lembaran hasil ujian semesternya dengan runtutan nilai yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Pada pojok atas terdapat coretan-coretan tinta merah yang selalu berawalan angka sembilan atau satu dengan diikuti dua angka nol dibelakangnya. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum di ujung bibir saat lagi-lagi guru pengajarnya memuji hingga seisi kelas harus merasa iri dengan eksistensi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi tentu saja, Jungkook tak akan peduli dengan apapun itu diluar kehidupannya sebagai mesin pembunuh Taehyung. Dia hanya bocah jenius tak pernah bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dibalik kepribadian sadisnya saat membunuh semua orang incaran masternya. Introvert, julukan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya, tetapi memangnya, apa peduli Jungkook? Toh, ia tak memiliki urusan dengan orang lain, selain Kim Taehyung dan musuh-musuhnya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari Rabu dan kelas P.E Jungkook akan dimulai setiap hari ini. Lapangan olahraga telah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang telah mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju olahraga. Total tiga kelas yang berada di sana, termasuk kelas Jungkook. Jika bisa dibilang, P.E merupakan mata pelajaran favorit pemuda itu. Jungkook tengah bersiap ditengah lapangan dengan bola basket yang memantul ditangan kirinya. Jungkook selalu melakukan yang terbaik dibidang akademik meupun non-akademiknya. Hingga membuat beberapa teman lelakinya berdecak iri dan teman perempuannya menjerit histeris.

"Kau mengenal dia?" Terlihat dua orang yang tengah berbincang diatas bangku penonton sambil mengamati keadaan lapangan di depan sana. Salah satunya bertubuh pendek yang mungkin memang tidak terlalu pendek dengan rambut perak dan salah satunya lumayan tinggi dengan rambut sehitam arang yang nampak lebat.

"Dia? Maksudmu Jeon Jungkook?" Yang bersurai hitam balik bertanya.

Pemuda berambut perak mengangguk sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Netranya bergulir mengikuti bagaimana gerak-gerik bocah bernama Jungkook ini saat menguasai lapangan dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menahannya.

Yang berambut hitam menghela napas sekali sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, Jeon Jungkook, bocah _sok_ misterius yang benar-benar jenius dan membuatnya mampu melakukan segalanya dengan baik–" pemuda itu menoleh sebentar kearah depan, ikut memperhatikan entitas di depan sana sambil menelisik lebih jauh, "–tapi banyak hal aneh tentangnya yang membuatku penasaran."

Park Jimin, pemuda berambut perak itu terdiam lama setelah mendengar kalimat cukup lirih dari orang disampingnya. "Hal aneh? Maksudnya?" Entah bagaimana ia cukup yakin bahwa yang dikatakan temannya itu benar.

"A-ah, tidak. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan, orang itu nyaris sempurna. Terlalu sempurna, hingga terasa menakutkan." Jimin mengangguk, memahami pernyataan itu. Sebab Jimin juga percaya, seseorang yang nyaris sempurna adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Terima kasih Wonwoo-ya." ucap Jimin sambil berlalu dari sana, meskipun sesekali ia masih mengerling ke arah Jungkook yang baru saja mendapatkan poin-lagi.

.

.

 _ **JK**_

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, kau membiarkan sialan itu melarikan diri, dan kau membuat kesalahan benar?"

Kim Taehyung sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil menatap Jungkook didepannya dengan pandangan menusuk. Tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah pisau lipat dengan gerakan statis. Bibirnya tak pernah lepas menyunggingkan seringai yang terlihat tampan dan mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, Kim Seokjin adalah ketua mafia _Empelkotra_ yang perlu dihabisi secepatnya. Tapi kau membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan nyawanya masih berada disana." sambung Taehyung lagi. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Jungkook. Dan meletakkan telapak tangannya dibelakang leher yang lebih muda.

Jungkook diam. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti meskipun ia tahu, Taehyung bisa menusuk jantungnya atau mengoyak lehernya karena ia telah membuat kesalahan saat bekerja.

"Aku akan menangkapnya lagi, maafkan aku, V." ucap Jungkook saat tatapan Taehyung menuntutnya untuk membuka mulut. Dan jawaban pendek Jungkook cukup jelas bagi Taehyung yang saat ini memamerkan senyum yang begitu rupawan.

"Mereka akan mati–" napas Taehyung yang panas menyentuh permukaan kulit Jungkook karena minimnya jarak, "–anak buahku yang gagal dalam menjalankan misinya akan mati tapi aku memberikan pengecualian untukmu, kelinciku." Kini tangan Taehyung berpindah ke belakang kepala Jungkook. Jari-jarinya tersesat di helaian sehitam arang milik bawahannya itu. Memberikan sedikit tekanan disana hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Jungkook mengernyit ketika Taehyung sedikit menarik surai Jungkook kasar, sebelum berbisik lirih.

"Karena aku hanya peduli padamu."

Jungkook tertegun oleh perkataan Taehyung. Debaran jantungnya meningkat ketika untaian kata Taehyung menyapa indera pendengarannya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook sedikit menjauh, mengundang kernyitan di kening Taehyung. "Ada apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng, tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Berusaha meredam debaran jantung yang begitu menggila hingga menyakiti rongga dadanya. Ia tak pernah merasakannya, pun begitu Jungkook cukup tahu perasaan asing itu. Ia sering mendengar teman-teman kelasnya bergosip tentang perasaan asing yang mungkin sedang dirasakannya ini. Jungkook menggeleng, menghela nafas sekali, sebelum kembali menatap netra sedingin malam milik pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia begitu menghormati Taehyung, pun ia rela nyawanya berada di tangan Taehyung, tapi bukan berarti ia akan mudah terjatuh pada sosok rupawan itu, pun bukan berarti ia akan dengan sukarela menyerahkan hati serta menuruti perasaan konyolnya untuk Kim Taehyung.

Hening melingkupi mereka yang masih setia berbagi pandang. Menyelami netra masing-masing. "V, sebenarnya kenapa aku harus memakai topeng kelinci ini? _Even if I'm taken away_ , masih banyak anak buahmu yang bisa menggantikanku." Suara Jungkook memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Dia bahkan mencoba mencari topik lain karena ia yakin, kepala Taehyung yang kini bersandar dibahunya itu memiliki efek yang tidak baik untuk alasan yang benar-benar tak masuk akal seperti perasaannya. Ia telah menenggelamkan perasaan konyol itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, lantas mengapa harus kembali sekarang? Saat ini? Ketika ia bahkan tak menginginkannya kembali?

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mengambil topeng kelinci berlumuran darah yang telah mengering digenggaman Jungkook. "Aku benci ketika hal milikku diambil orang lain, dan hal yang paling aku inginkan adalah kau, JK. Kau tidak ingin memakainya? Aku memberimu kelinci karena itu menggambarkanmu–"

"Aku akan memakainya." potong Jungkook sambil mengambil kembali topeng itu. Taehyung semakin terkekeh dibuatnya. Selama ini tak akan ada yang pernah memotong perkataannya seperti yang Jungkook lakukan padanya. Seperti mereka yang akan dibunuh ketika mereka gagal melakukan misinya, Taehyung juga memberikan banyak pengecualian untuk Jungkooknya.

"Bagus, kau harus menangkap dan membunuh Kim Seokjin seperti yang aku perintahkan."

Dan kembali, Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk, menuruti titah absolut seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

 _ **JK**_

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa datang?" tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung memilah beberapa senjata laras pendek yang berada di ruang latihan. Mengamati satu persatu untuk kemudian ia simpan dan menjadi alat yang akan ia gunakan ketika keadaan di luar kendalinya.

Taehyung masih bergeming, memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya, tak mengindahkan Jungkook yang tengah berada di belakangnya, menanti sebuah jawaban ' _ya_ ' yang amat sangat diinginkannya. "Aku sibuk." Jungkook tahu jawaban itu yang akan ia terima. Namun, mengapa kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda? Sudut hatinya berharap bahwa Taehyung akan -paling tidak sekali saja- memperhatikannya.

Jungkook tidak memiliki orang tua yang bisa datang ke penerimaan rapor sejak sekolah dasar, karena ia memang tak memilikinya. Pemilik panti asuhan pun tak pernah menghiraukannya yang benar-benar butuh untuk setidaknya menjadi wakil hingga ia tak sendirian disaat teman-temannya memiliki Ayah atau Ibu yang akan mengambilkan rapor untuk mereka.

Tetapi menjadi _milik_ Taehyung nyatanya juga tak akan merubah keadaan Jungkook untuk hal ini. Sejak ia memilih untuk mengabdikan diri pada sang pewaris mafia terbesar itu, tak pernah sekalipun Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk peduli dengan urusan sekolah Jungkook. Terlalu merepotkan, kata pemuda itu. Dan tentu saja Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan urusan organisasinya. Hanya beberapa kali Yoongi _hyung_ _-_ nya yang mewakili dan selebihnya Jungkook hanya akan sendirian.

Bahkan ketika diadakan festival sekolah, Taehyung hanya menyelipkan beberapa lembar _dollar_ di tangannya, menyebabkan Jungkook memiliki perasaan iri saat melihat teman-temannya memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan bersama keluarga.

"Kita lanjutkan latihannya tiga puluh menit lagi," kata Taehyung membuat Jungkook menunduk dalam. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu empat jam untuk melatih kemampuan Jungkook yang semakin hari semakin membaik. Dan tentu saja karena hal itu, ia pikir Taehyung setidaknya menepuk kepalanya bangga dengan mengatakan akan datang di acara kelulusannya lusa.

Tak ada siapapun yang dekat dengan Jungkook selain Yoongi yang sekarang berada di luar kota dan jika Taehyung tak bisa datang maka ia akan sendirian lagi saat ia merayakan kelulusannya nanti.

Memikirkannya membuat Jungkook kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , ada apa denganmu?" ujar Taehyung kini melipat lengan didepan dada sembari mengawasi Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sejak lima belas menit setelah latihan mereka kembali dimulai, Jungkook telah meleset setidaknya puluhan kali, dan itu membuat Taehyung geram. Ia berada disana namun tidak untuk pikirannya.

Pertanyaan Taehyung sepenuhnya diabaikan karena Jungkook tak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan setelah Taehyung menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali, ekspresi Jungkook tak berubah sama sekali. Dan Taehyung yang merasa Jungkook perlu memiliki waktu hanya menghela napas sambil menarik tangannya dan ia akan pergi. Sebelum Jungkook memegangi lengannya.

"V?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa aku untukmu? Apa aku hanya anak buahmu? Kau membenciku, huh?" rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Taehyung menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Pun Jungkook memilih bergeming di sana, membalas tatapan tajam Taehyung yang diarahkan padanya, berusaha untuk tak gemetar.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut, ia terkadang lupa jika Jungkook hanyalah remaja labil yang terkadang melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal. Sebab, Jungkook yang hidup bersamanya hampir sepuluh tahun, belum pernah menunjukkan sisi kekanakan seperti ini. Jungkook hidup nyaris tanpa emosi, ia tak pernah melibatkan emosi apapun ketika berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Namun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini?

Taehyung mengulum senyum di ujung bibir. Pemuda itu memegang lengan Jungkook, menyentaknya hingga cengkeraman Jungkook di lengannya terlepas. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook kemudian menyeret pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Taehyung mengerling sejenak pada pria berbalut pakaian hitam di samping pintu keluar. "Mark, bawa _Madame_ Red kesini." perintah Taehyung, yang hanya di jawab oleh sebuah anggukan dan bungkukkan singkat, sebelum Mark berlalu dari sana.

 _Madame_ Red adalah pembuat tato yang memiliki sebuah toko tato dipinggir jalan yang terkadang ditemui Taehyung untuk beberapa urusan. Mereka berhubungan dengan baik, sebagai rekan bisnis. Sehingga, Taehyung juga akan mempercayakan hal yang dilakukannya kali ini juga kepada _Madame_ Red

Taehyung menyeret Jungkook ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak pernah dikunjungi oleh Jungkook. Ruangan itu nyaris kosong, hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang besi dengan bed berwarna putih, serta beberapa peralatan yang tidak Jungkook ketahui. Taehyung memintanya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Pemuda itu memberikan ekspresi penuh tanya ketika sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu diketuk lalu seorang wanita berbalut _dress_ merah menyala tanpa lengan masuk ke dalam ruangan Taehyung.

Wanita itu tampak berusia empat puluhan, terukir sebuah mawar di lengan kanan atasnya, serta sebuah ankh di dada sebelah kanan. Ia terlihat menawan tapi dengan surai magentanya yang tergelung rapi dibelakang kepala. Jungkook masih mematri netranya pada wanita itu. Mengamati berbagai macam gambar abstrak lain yang tertoreh nyaris di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbuka. Indah, namun mengerikan sekaligus.

"Lepaskan bajumu dan berbaringlah menelungkup. Ini mungkin akan menyengat sedikit, tapi kau akan menahannya, _'kan_?" akhir kalimat Taehyung lebih seperti terdengar pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan dan Jungkook akan melakukan apapun itu. Jadi dia melepaskan bajunya dan mulai menelungkup diatas bed tanpa banyak bertanya.

Wanita yang dipanggil _Madame_ Red itu tergelak pelan. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, _my lord_." ujarnya dengan nada mendayu yang menyenangkan. Kembali ia tergelak, ketika Taehyung menatapnya tajam.

" _Then,_ w _hat should_ _I_ _do for this young master_ _, my lord_?" tanya wanita itu lagi sembari mengusap perlahan punggung pucat Jungkook. Sembari menyiapkan beberapa alat yang biasa ia pakai untuk membuat tato.

" _Mors sola_."

 _._

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _._

 _ **For Part 2 (the ending) will be post on "Glowrie" acc.. ^^**_

 _ **But, it depends on your review.. ^^/**_

 _ **So, Mind To Review?**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Wulancho95 n' Glowrie**_


End file.
